pretender_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Encounters part 1
Summery Major Charles and Jeremy meet someone who Jarod helped. Encounters Part 1 Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. Encounters Major Charles stepped out of the car and looked around the grocery parking lot. They had just rented a room that had a little kitchen and wanted to pick up some groceries. He had let Jeremy who was once Gemini drive. Jeremy being a genius had made his own drivers license and he had let him do so because he could never get a real one. He watched as Jeremy got out and lock the car. They had been walking past a young woman who had been putting her groceries into the car. She looked up as they passed and then suddenly they heard what she had said as they passed. "Jarod?" "How do you know Jarod?" Major Charles asked. He watched her face as she kind of closed off. "Who are you?" The young woman asked. He guessed she wanted to know who they really were before she said anything and decided to tell her the truth. "I am Jarod's father and this is Jarod's brother, Jeremy." She looked surprised that they were Jarod's family and then she opened up and explained how she knew Jarod. He wasn't surprised that Jarod would help someone when they were in need. He knew from his time with his son that he had a kind heart. That all he wanted to do was help people. It was incredible that he wanted to help people after what he had been through. He hoped that they would someday they would be a family. The family that was taken away from them when Jarod and Kyle were taken from their rooms in the middle of night. One son he could never hug or talk to and the other he could only contact whenever it was safe. He listened to the woman who had met his son talk about he people who were chasing him. They too had to move around in fear that they would find him and Jeremy. He didn't want The Centre to get their hands on Jeremy, or Jarod again. He remembered the time when they had gotten Jeremy away from the Centre and Jarod had stayed behind at the airport because Miss Parker was shot. He stayed behind because of her and how did she replay him? By chasing him all over the world. He wished that it would all stop. "I will thank him for you when we talk to him again." He smiled as she asked him to Thank Jarod. He was glad that Jarod helped this young woman and her family. He heard that Alexandra had to leave to pick up her children and go home. "It was nice meeting a person that Jarod had helped and I'm glad that he could help you." Major Charles and Jeremy turned to walk to go towards the grocery store.